Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus and a sheet manufacturing method.
Related Art
In the prior art, there is known a paper recycling apparatus which has a dry-type defibrating unit which crushes and defibrates paper, a first transfer unit which transfers the defibrated material which is defibrated by the dry-type defibrating unit, a classifier unit which classifies using a flow of air and deinks the defibrated material which is transferred by the first transferring unit, a second transfer unit which transfers the defibrated material which is deinked by the classifier unit, and a paper forming unit which forms paper using the defibrated material which is transferred by the second transferring unit (for example, refer to Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-144819).
It is necessary in the apparatus described above that the amount of the defibrated material which is being transferred is constant in order to manufacture sheets with uniform thickness. However, since the defibrated material in the apparatus described above has a fibrous form and is extremely light, it is difficult to measure the transfer weight of the defibrated material. Accordingly, there are problems such that it is not possible to manage the transfer weight of the defibrated material which is being fed in and it is not possible to manufacturing, for example, sheets with uniform thickness.